Assassin's Creed: Enchancia
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: In the Kingdom of Enchancia, a young boy lost his parents on Wassalia. Now, several years later, he gets vengeance. However, the unexpected happened. Instead of going to jail, he's asked to rescue someone. With help of some unexpected people, he becomes one of the most feared beings. His name is Prince Seth McGarrett, Captain of the Enchancia SRU and the first Royal Assassin.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey guys, NC here. So, I figured I'd do this since I don't think it's been done before. It's not my first crossover, but it's my first DISNEY crossover. So... I apologize if it's not what you expected of me. Regardless, here's the story.

* * *

 **WARNING** : The following has been rated M for Mature due to death, foul language, and scenes not suited for anyone under the age of 18. Discretion is highly advised.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or Sofia the First. All rights belong to their original owners.

* * *

It was a normal day for Princess Sofia as she got ready for school. She was excited because Wassailia was right around the corner. However, it won't be the day she expected it to be. Inside the village, a young boy was chasing a thief and was cornered by the Enchancia Guard.

"Give it up," the boy said, "you won't be able to win. Return what you stole now, or suffer the consequences."

"Never." The thief said, pulling out a dagger. The boy drew a weapon of his own and aimed at the thief.

"I suggest you drop it." The boy said.

"Screw you." The thief said, charging at the boy.

"Have it your way." The boy said, shooting the thief in the head. The guards that were there sighed and the boy lowered his weapon, sighing.

"We'll let you leave," one of the guards said, "you won't be charged." The boy nodded and put his weapon away. He then left the scene and went back home. As he walked, he saw Princess Sofia and her class from Royal Prep. He stayed out of their path, but Princess Sofia noticed him immediately.

"Excuse me," she said, getting the boy's attention, "would you like to attend Royal Prep's first annual Wassalia Celebration?"

"I'll pass," the boy said, "I don't really celebrate Wassalia anymore. Thank you for the offer." He then kept walking, gaining the attention of Princess Sofia's entire class.

"What a gentlemanly way to turn down an offer." One of her classmates said.

"Yeah," her stepbrother, Prince James, said, "it's almost uncanny."

"Yeah," Princess Sofia said, "it is." The boy kept walking until he saw King Roland and Queen Miranda in his path.

'Great,' the boy thought, 'what do they want?' Princess Sofia looked at them and smiled.

"Hey Mom and Dad," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"There's a kid that's killing people on the loose," Kind Roland said, looking at me, "and he's on the suspect list."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Your Majesty." The boy said.

"How so?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Because I'm looking for the guy as well," the boy said, "and I've come to realize something. He leaves a calling card behind at every scene, the Royal Crest of Hakalo. That means he's either a relative of the Royal Family of Hakalo, he works for them, or he's a member. Even if we found him, no one can charge him."

"Why is that?" Princess Sofia asked.

"Diplomatic immunity." King Roland said.

"What's that?" Prince James asked.

"It's a type of get-out-of-jail-free card for diplomats," the boy said, "and it's only given to those who are allies with another country. Hakalo is an ally of Enchancia, so those in the Royal Family of Hakalo, or those who work for them, can't be charged if they commit a crime in Enchancia. If they are, it's only because their immunity is revoked. If they are charged, and their immunity is intact, it'll create an international incident." Slow clapping was then heard and the boy looked behind him, glaring.

"Well done," the serial killer said, "absolutely well done. You got it all correct and you didn't even bat an eyelash."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Prince Ramon," the killer said, "future husband to Princess Lani of Hakalo."

"You've been taking advantage of your immunity," King Roland said, "haven't you?"

"I have," Prince Ramon said, "and it all started with that brat's parents. They uncovered the truth of why I'm marrying Princess Lani. I'm actually here to look for a wedding ring for her."

"It's because of the apple," the boy asked, "isn't it?" Prince Ramon looked at the boy in shock.

"How did you-?" Prince Ramon asked.

"I took over their research," the boy said, interrupting him, "and I know that's not the only one you're after. You're searching for the other pieces, aren't you?" Prince Ramon glared.

"You know too much." He said.

"You know too little." The boy said. Prince Ramon then ran at the boy, only to be met with a gun barrel in his face.

"What the?! When did you get this?!" Prince Ramon asked.

"It was my father's." The boy said. Prince Ramon backed up and Princess Lani showed up.

"Lani!" Princess Sofia said.

"Not now, Sofia." Princess Lani said.

"Lani," Prince Ramon said, "my sweetheart. Why are you here?"

"I heard about the murders and came to help," Princess Lani said, "but to think it was my fiance who was the murderer. That was unexpected."

"Nothing is True," the boy said, "Everything is Permitted. That's the Creed I live by ever since my parents were murdered by you." Princess Lani gasped and looked at me.

"That's the Creed of the Assassin's Brotherhood," she said, "but you can't be a member."

"I was born into the Brotherhood," the boy said, "because my parents were members." Prince Ramon gasped and looked at the boy in fear. Prince James looked at me.

"You're an assassin?" He asked.

"Not one that kills for fun," Princess Lani said, "but one that kills for humanity's free will. That means!"

"Your fiance is a Templar." The boy said. Prince Ramon charged at the boy, drawing a knife. Princess Lani gasped and looked at the boy.

"Shoot him," she said, "everyone will understand. Shoot him so he doesn't succeed." The boy glared and aimed.

"I planned on it." He said. The boy then shot once and Prince Ramon fell down, a bullet hole in between his eyes. The boy walked to him and knelt down. Princess Sofia ran to King Roland and Queen Miranda, crying.

"It's okay, Sofia." King Roland said.

"I bring no joy in taking lives," the boy said, "but I do so for mankind and its free will. May your soul be cleansed of sin, and may you find eternal peace and happiness in the afterlife. Requiescat in Pace." He then closed Prince Ramon's eyes and sighed. Prince James walked up to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"That couldn't have been easy." Prince James said.

"It wasn't," the boy said, "I try to avoid violence. However, no matter how hard I try, it always ends up the same." That got Princess Sofia's attention, causing her to look at the boy.

"You've killed before?" She asked.

"In self-defense," the boy said, "you can even ask the Village Guard. I've helped them numerous times, and they help me in return. I catch a criminal for them, they pay me. I help them with their files, they give me information on my parents' research. I give them information on gangs, they let me be part of the raid. According to most sorcerers, it's called 'Equivalent Exchange,' or something along those lines."

"Equivalent exchange?" Princess Amber, Prince James' and Princess Sofia's sister, asked.

"It's a term used in an ancient science called 'alchemy' from what I've gathered," the boy said, "and it's pretty heavy stuff. According to the Law of Equivalent Exchange, something must be given that's equal to what's being asked. To me it's just a bunch of nonsense that can't be explained in words, and has to be shown in actions. Like turning lead into gold, or water into wine. It's older than Enchancia's history."

"So," King Roland said, "you've been assisting the Village Guard with lowering crime. In exchange for that, they're giving you valuable things you can use to help stop people like Prince Ramon."

"They're called Templars," the boy said, "and I'm not the only one. There's someone else in the fight. A man by the name of Edward Kenway. Although his motives are different, he's for the same cause as I am. However, I need to look for someone close to him to help me find him. A relative or an acquaintance."

"Isn't Edward Kenway a notorious pirate?" Prince James asked.

"Like I said," the boy said, "his motives are different. He doesn't trust the Royal Navy, but he might trust another Assassin."

"The three tenants." Princess Lani said.

"Precisely." The boy said.

"We should talk about this privately." King Roland said. The boy looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed."

 _To be continued..._


	2. A New Prince and New Team

Author's Note: Hey guys, NC here. So, this story will have varying POVs, but I'll start off with my OC's POV and go from there. This is probably going to be the last author's note I do for this story. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

My name is Seth McGarrett. I'm a citizen of Enchancia, but I'm different from the rest. My parents were murdered when I was little, and I've been looking for their killer ever since. That's when I stumbled upon their research into artifacts called "The Pieces of Eden." That led me to the discovery of two secret organizations, the Templars and the Assassins. My parents were part of the Assassins, meaning I was born into their organization. I knew that to find their killer, I needed to continue their research. So, with my father's gun, I started looking into the Pieces of Eden, starting with the Apple of Eden. That's when I realized I needed help. So, I decided to assist the Village Guard in lowering the crime rate. In exchange for my help, they'd give me valuable information. However, I also did different jobs for them. Such as bounty hunting, file sorting, and gang recon. In return, they'd give me money, valuable information, and raid experience. One day, after I helped them stop a thief, I had run into a class from Royal Prep. They were inviting people to their first Wassalia Celebration. Princess Sofia herself had asked me, but I turned her down in a polite manner. As I walked away, I saw King Roland and Queen Miranda. King Roland had accused me of being the serial killer I was chasing, but I told him he was barking up the wrong tree. I then told them both I was going after the same guy, and told them about what I had discovered.

"He leaves a calling card at every scene, the Royal Crest of Hakalo. That means he's either a relative of the Royal Family, he works for them, or he's a member. Even if we found him, no one can charge him." I said. When Princess Sofia asked why, King Roland knew the reason and told her. The killer had diplomatic immunity. Prince James asked what it was, and I explained. Afterwards, the killer showed himself.

"My name is Prince Ramon," the killer said, "future husband to Princess Lani of Hakalo." I was glaring at him and I knew he was telling the truth. He had taken advantage of his diplomatic immunity, and I knew the reason why. He was after the Pieces of Eden, starting with the Apple of Eden. When I confronted him about it, he didn't hesitate to confirm it.

"I took over their research," I said, "and I know that's not the only one you're after."

"You know too much." Prince Ramon said.

"You know too little." I said. When he charged at me, I had drawn my father's gun and aimed it at him. He froze in place and I knew I had control.

"When did you get this?!" Prince Ramon asked.

"It was my father's." I said. Princess Lani then showed herself and Ramon knew he was screwed.

"Lani," Prince Ramon said, "my sweetheart. Why are you here?"

"I heard about the murders and came to help," Princess Lani said, "but to think it was my fiance who was the murderer. That was unexpected."

"Nothing is True," I said, "Everything is Permitted. That's the Creed I live by ever since my parents were murdered by you." Princess Lani looked at me and gasped. She had recognized my Creed and knew what I was. When she said it, Prince Ramon gasped in fear. When Prince James asked what I was, Princess Lani cleared it up.

"Not one who kills for fun," Princess Lani said, "but one who kills for humanity's free will. That means!"

"Your fiance is a Templar." I said. Prince Ramon drew a knife and charged at me. Princess Lani gave me full permission to shoot, and I did just that. I shot only once and Prince Ramon fell down, a bullet hole between his eyes. I had walked to him and knelt down, preparing to give him his last rites. Princess Sofia, however, had ran to King Roland and Queen Miranda in tears. After giving Prince Ramon his last rites, I closed his eyes and sighed. Prince James walked to me and knelt down.

"That couldn't have been easy." He said.

"It wasn't." I said. I then told them I try to avoid violence, but no matter how hard I try, it all ends up the same. I then had to explain that I killed in self-defense while helping the Village Guard.

"So," King Roland said, "you've been assisting the Village Guard in lowering crime. In exchange for that, they're giving you valuable things you can use to stop people like Prince Ramon."

"They're called Templars," I said, "and I'm not the only one." I then explained that I was looking for Edward Kenway, a pirate in the same fight. However, in order to find him, I needed to find someone close to him. A close friend or a relative. He didn't trust the Royal Navy, but he would trust another Assassin because of the three tenants.

"We should talk about this privately." King Roland said. I looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and we had all gone into the castle in Enchancia. The castle steward, Baileywick, had cleared the staff out of the dining hall so that we could use it to talk. We each sat down at the table and I sat at the far end, across from King Roland.

"Before we even continue the conversation we had," Princess Sofia said, looking at me, "we need to know your name."

"My name is Seth McGarrett," I said, "Morgan and Alice's son."

"Captain Morgan McGarrett?!" Prince James asked.

"He never said anything about having a son!" Queen Miranda said.

"He never said anything about children period!" King Roland said.

"There has to be a reason." Princess Sofia said.

"To keep his existence from the Templars." A voice said. We all looked at the direction it came from and my eyes widened in shock.

"No way," I said, "tell me I'm seeing things! Tell me that I'm not seeing James Kidd in this room!"

"You're not," Kidd said, "and you should know why I'm here."

"I see I'm not the only one looking for Kenway." I said.

"Smart man." Kidd said.

"Wait," King Roland said, "if he knows Kenway, is he a member?"

"He has to be," Princess Lani said, "and I know a way to prove it."

'The tenants.' I thought.

"How can you prove it?" Princess Sofia asked. Princess Lani stood up and looked at Kidd.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." She said.

"Hide in plain sight." Kidd said.

"Never compromise the Brotherhood." I said, shocking everyone, including Kidd.

"How do you-?" Kidd asked.

"My parents were Assassins," I said, "and I discovered the tenants after taking over their research into artifacts called the Pieces of Eden."

"The Pieces of Eden?!" Kidd asked.

"You know about them?" Princess Lani asked.

"All the Assassins do!" Kidd said.

"It's part of how they were founded." I said.

"How so?" King Roland asked.

"Can we trust him?" Kidd asked.

"He hasn't locked us up or killed us." I said.

"Good point," Kidd said, "tell him."

"Tell what?" Prince James asked.

"The History of the Assassin's Brotherhood." I said. After explaining everything, King Roland stood up and looked at me.

"I need you to do something for me, Seth." He said.

"What do you need?" I asked. He then pulled out a note and slid it over to me. I looked it over and looked at him in shock.

"You know what needs to be done, right?" He asked.

"Is this legit? Are you absolutely sure about this being real?" I asked.

"I'm positive," King Roland said, "and I've told no one else about it. You're the only one who can pull this off."

"We'll do it," Kidd said, "it's good practice for him."

"Just one problem," I said, "I have no blades. I only have a gun."

"Don't worry," Kidd said, "I'll take care of getting you blades. You just worry about finding our target."

"Wait," Prince James said, "you gave them a target!"

"Dad," Princess Sofia said, "what's your problem?! We don't even know if we can trust them yet!"

"The situation is dire," I said, "and that's why he gave us a target! Try asking yourself something. Why is there an empty chair at this table?"

"What?" Prince James asked. I then got up and pushed my chair in.

"There's been an empty chair since the start of this," I said, "ask yourself who's not here." I then left with Kidd in tow.

"I'll go get you your blades," Kidd said, "and I need to get something as well."

"Be careful." I said. I then kept going to the outside of the location said on the note, when I sensed someone behind me. I looked and it was Princess Sofia.

"I know what the note said," she said, "and I want to help."

"It's too dangerous," I said, "and I don't want to risk you getting captured as well."

"It's my sister in there!" Princess Sofia said.

"I understand that," I said, "but I don't think she'll want to see you in the same situation as her! It's bad enough I have to take someone out after already doing it twice today! Third times the charm, I'll have to talk to a therapist! I don't want to have to tell her about having to save TWO princesses from a group of terrorists!" I started to go towards a hiding spot within the compound to do some recon, when Princess Sofia grabbed my hand and pulled me to her.

"I'm not leaving your side," she said, "and I have a reason to do it."

"What's the reason?" I asked.

"Because my sister is pregnant with a villager's child." Princess Sofia said. Wait, WHAT?!

"Princess Amber is pregnant?" I asked.

* * *

Intermission

 _In Tokyo, Japan, a group known as the Sailor Guardians had appeared to protect the Earth from the evil of Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia. With help from a being known as Tuxedo Mask, they were able to defeat them. Afterwards, they had faced a knew threat known as Black Moon, as well as the appearance of a young girl. The girl was from the future, and had come to the past to ask for help in defeating Black Moon in the future. Gathering what strength they had, they all went to the future and discovered a shocking truth. The young girl was the future daughter of Tuxedo Mask and one of the Sailor Guardians. It was then that they fought back to defeat Black Moon. After defeating Black Moon, the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask went back to their time. The young girl was given permission to stay in the past to learn how to be a Sailor Guardian. After defeating multiple enemies, they started to focus on their studies. They got the opportunity to go to Washington, DC during this time, and they took it. While there, they were going to shadow the federal agency NCIS. As this was happening, a serial killer was on the loose, and was using Youma, beings of Queen Metalia, to throw off the trail. However, a new agent had joined the group and was looking forward to working the case and proving his worth._

 _"This is why I don't trust what I hear on the news."_

 ** _A group of people are behind cover as a horde of Youma are charging with a man in a long robe controls them. One of them jumps up, aiming a pistol and showing a badge around his neck._**

 _"NCIS, you're under arrest."_

 _Sailor Moon Federal: DC_

 _"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"_

 _Coming Soon_

* * *

I looked at Princess Sofia in utter shock.

"No one else knows," Princess Sofia said, "I promised her I'd keep it a secret from everyone. Not even my dad knows."

"You mean to tell me that a group of terrorists abducted a Princess who's pregnant?" I asked.

"They don't even know." Princess Sofia said.

"Great," I said, "so she's stressing out and that's bad for her."

"We'll need more help then." Kidd said, making himself known.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Ever since you said they had abducted a pregnant Princess." Kidd said.

"You can't tell anyone." Princess Sofia said.

"I won't," Kidd said, "it's none of my business."

"Get the others," I said, "I'll try and get to a high vantage point so I can see how many we're dealing with."

"Got it." Princess Sofia said. I then climbed up a building and I saw something unbelievable.

'Holy shit,' I thought, 'they have at least 50 people out front. We'll need all the help we can get with this one. If there's 50 out here, there's probably more inside. We'll need to find an underground tunnel or a passageway to get to Princess Amber.' I then climbed down and saw Princess Sofia with the others.

"Sofia told us everything," Prince James said, "we have to help her."

"Follow my lead." I said. They all nodded.

"What did you find?" Kidd asked.

"They have at least 50 people out front," I said, "there's probably more inside. So, we need to get in from underground and get Amber out from there. There should be an entrance on the outside of the compound."

"Let's do this." Prince James said. Kidd then gave me two swords and the others one. He also gave all of us daggers, masks, and smoke bombs. I was given a bracer and a gauntlet of some sort. I flexed my wrists and two blades came out.

"That's cool." Prince James said.

"It's the signature blade of Assassin's," Princess Lani said, "the Hidden Blade. You have a bracer and Gauntlet, Seth."

"Why haven't we gotten one?" Princess Sofia asked.

"Because you aren't Assassins." Kidd said.

"Man!" Prince James said. Princess Sofia looked at them and had an idea. She looked at her amulet and closed her eyes.

"I wish I had Hidden Blades!" Princess Sofia said. After she said that, a bracer and Gauntlet appeared on her arms.

"How the Hell?!" Kidd asked.

"The Amulet of Avalor," I said, "it originally belonged to Princess Elena. However, it became Princess Sofia's after she freed her from it. Ever since, she's been able to change into different animals, but I never thought she'd be able to summon weapons with it. I'm as shocked as you are, though I don't show it."

"That's a given!" Kidd said.

"Relax," Princess Sofia said, "I won't use these until we get to Amber. Then, I'll use them to get her free."

"Okay," Kidd said, "I'll agree to that."

"Leave the hard part to Kidd and I." I said.

"You mean killing people?" Prince James asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Don't worry," Princess Lani said, "we will."

"Come on." Kidd said. I went around the side and saw a gutter with two guards. I took two daggers and threw them, hitting the two guards in the head. We then made our way to the gutter and I looted the two, getting two more daggers and smoke bombs. That's when I saw the underground entrance.

"The sewers." I said.

"You all comfortable with that?" Kidd asked.

"It's for Amber," Princess Sofia said, "we'll go anywhere." The others nodded and I went into the sewers. I then saw two others. Kidd nodded and we both ran quickly and killed them using the Hidden Blades. We all then continued forward and reached an opening that had been dug. I looked up and saw that it was covered by something. I climbed up and heard two voices. I started to sense the surroundings and heard three voices.

"When will you realize that it's hopeless?" A voice asked.

'Gotta be the hostage taker.' I thought.

"Nothing is hopeless until we give up," another voice said, "and we haven't given up."

'That sounds like a kid Princess Amber's age,' I thought, 'probably the father of her child.'

"I know my Daddy will send someone to find us," another voice said, "and all of you will be discovered."

'Gotta be Princess Amber.' I thought.

"No one knows about the Templar Order," the hostage taker said, "and no one will ever find out."

'Templars! I figured they had to be behind this.' I thought. I slowly moved what was covering the entrance out of the way and saw that there was a painting behind the entrance. I moved up and hid behind the painting. I then saw Princess Amber and a village boy her age. I also saw one other person, a Templar. The Templar approached the painting and I held a dagger in my hand.

"This is a beautiful piece of artwork," the Templar said, "and it's worth a fortune." I stabbed the dagger through the painting and sliced through it. I then jumped through, landed on the Templar, and stabbed him in the neck with one of the Hidden Blades. Time then slowed down and the both of us were sent to another plane of existence.

* * *

 _Memory Corridor_

The Templar was gasping for air.

"It's over," I said, "confess your sins."

"I have nothing to confess," the Templar said, "for I have nothing to regret. Your sins are bountiful, Assassin."

"You have sinned," I said, "for your greed is large. Your ego is the same way."

"I'll see you in the afterlife," the Templar said, "and I'll exact my revenge." The Templar then took his last breath and went limp.

"I bring no joy in taking lives," I said, "but I do so for mankind and its free will. May your soul be cleansed of sin, and may you find eternal peace and happiness in the afterlife. Requiescat in Pace." I then closed the Templar's eyes and time started to resume.

* * *

 _Dungeon Cell_

I stood up and sent a signal to the others to come up. When they did, Princess Amber had tears in her eyes.

"Sofia, James, Hildegard, Zooey, Zandar, Clio, Vivian, Jun, Lani, Kari, Desmond, Hugo," Princess Amber said, "you don't know how happy I am to see you."

"You can thank us later." Prince James said.

"Cut both of them loose," I said, "we're getting them out."

"They blocked off the sewer entrance," Kidd said, "we'll need to find another way out."

"The front door." I said. Princess Sofia got Princess Amber loose and I got the other guy loose.

"Thanks." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Phillip Kenway," the boy said, "grandson of Edward Kenway and the father of Princess Amber's child."

"You're related to Kenway?!" Kidd asked.

"You know my grandfather?!" Phillip asked.

"Long story," I said, "no time. We gotta get outta here." I opened the door and killed the guards in the hall. Kidd took care of the ones in the other rooms. I looted all of them and gave the majority of their supplies to the others. Princess Sofia looked at her sister and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you." She said. Princess Amber hugged back and shed a tear. After a few moments, I saw an armory and motioned for everyone to hold back.

"What's up?" Kidd asked.

"Armory," I said, "they're bound to have weapons we can use. I'm gonna clear out the guards inside and around it. Wait until I give the signal. When I do, get everyone in here so we can have what we need to get outta here faster."

"Got it," Kidd said, "be careful." I nodded and made my way to it. I cleared out the guards surrounding it, then used smoke bombs and cleared out the guards inside of it. After looting all of the guards, I gave the signal and we all went inside.

"You weren't kidding about this place having weapons we can use," Kidd said, "but will we have enough hands to carry all this?"

"Phillip," I said, "Princess Amber, you're gonna be carrying weapons, too. We're all gonna fight our way outta here."

"Leave the kills to me and him," Kidd said, "unless you need to protect yourself."

"Got it." Phillip said.

"Okay." Princess Amber said.

"Gear up, everyone." I said. We all then grabbed as many weapons as we could and I saw something useful. I held it up and saw it was a tactical vest.

"Good find," Kidd said, "there's enough for everyone. I won't need it." I gave one to everyone and put one on myself. I then saw a holster on it and smiled. I placed my father's pistol inside it and saw it was too big for it. I then saw another pistol that was newer than my father's and picked it up. Placing my father's down, I held it in my hands and liked the way it felt. It was a perfect fit, whereas my father's was too small for my hand. I placed it in the holster and saw it fit. I saw a button on it and pressed it. A cartridge fell out and I picked it up. I saw that I could put bullets in it and did just that. After filling it with bullets, I placed it back in and put one in the chamber. I put it in the holster and secured it. I saw several more cartridges and grabbed three of them. I put bullets inside and put them inside a carrying pouch for them. I then saw a rifle and picked it up. I looked over it and saw a rail-system for attachments. I grabbed a sight, foregrip, and a flashlight. I placed the sight on top, the foregrip on the bottom, and the flashlight on the right. I saw cartridges and bullets for it. I placed bullets in five of them. I put one in the rifle and put one on the chamber. I put the rest in the vest, put one in my pocket, and put the rifle on my back. I grabbed a shotgun as well. I put shells inside it and put a shell in the chamber. I put the remaining ones in a shell strap and put the rest in a pouch. I grabbed two more pistol cartridges, put bullets in them, and placed them on the belt with the vest. I found a combat knife, picked it up, and put it in a sheath on the vest. I placed a grenade launcher on the shotgun, grabbed some ammo for it, and placed it on the back of my vest. I grabbed one more pistol cartridge, put bullets in it, and placed it in a holder for it on the holster. I then saw a container full of grenades, smokescreens, and flashbangs. I gave some to everyone, put some in a pouch for myself, and saw everyone had different weapons. However, Princess Sofia had the same weapons as I did.

"I'll follow your lead, Seth." She said.

"Wait," Princess Amber said, "Seth? As in Seth McGarrett?!"

"Son of Morgan and Alice McGarrett?!" Phillip asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Holy sh-!" Phillip and Princess Amber said.

"Don't even say it." Kidd said, interrupting them.

"We don't have time for this." Princess Lani said, still gearing up. I looked around and saw a necklace of sorts, but it had a dark blue amulet on it. Princess Sofia grabbed it and put it on me.

"Looks good on you," Princess Sofia said, "and we match!" She held up the Amulet of Avalor and I looked around. I found more pouches and gave some to everyone. I placed some on my belt and saw something unexpected.

'Handcuffs,' I thought, 'why would these be here?' I saw that everyone had two handcuff cases with the pouches. I gave everyone two sets of handcuffs, kept two for myself, and gave everyone a key to the cuffs.

"Why would handcuffs be in an armory?" Phillip asked.

"I don't know." Prince James said. I looked around more and saw that we had almost cleared out the armory of weapons, but I saw something unexpected. There were enough Hidden Blades for everyone!

'How many Assassins did they kill to get these?' I thought.

"All of you," Kidd said, "get two Hidden Blades. That includes you, Princess Sofia." They all grabbed two Hidden Blades, but Princess Sofia had grabbed a Gauntlet and some attachments to it. I saw a dart launcher, a zipline, and flare. I added them to the my Gauntlet and Kidd smiled. I helped Princess Sofia add them to hers and she smiled. I then saw two swords and grabbed them. The moment I grabbed them, I saw that they were the perfect size. I placed them in front of the two rifles and looked at Kidd.

"I'm set." I said. Princess Amber looked at me in shock and Kidd approached me.

"Not quite." He said. He then placed a curved blade in my hand.

"That's a Kukri!" Prince James said.

"It's more effective than a small dagger," Kidd said, "and it's a lot cooler."

'What is this? Assassin Wassalia?' I thought. I placed the Kukri in a sheath on the vest and Kidd smiled.

"Now you're set." He said. Princess Sofia found another one and put it in a sheath on her vest. I smiled and looked at everyone.

"Let's go." I said. We then left and I used daggers to silently kill the guards I saw with headshots. Kidd was doing the same thing, but hit them in the throat. When it came to the entrance, I had an idea.

'Maybe this can be used as a training ground for us.' I thought.

"I have an idea." Phillip said.

"What's that?" Kidd asked.

"Why not take this for ourselves and turn it into a training ground for us?" Phillip asked.

"Get outta my head." I said. I then looked at Kidd and he nodded.

"I'll take care of the Captain and Commander," he said, "Seth will take care of the one in charge of the place." I left to eliminate my target and saw all three in the same room. I then saw a high ranking member of the Royal Guard and knew that he was telling them everything. What he didn't know was that it was too late. I pulled the pin out of a flashbang and rolled it in. The Commander looked at the can and was confused.

"What the?" He asked. The rest looked and the Royal Guard member gasped.

"Flashbang!" He said. It was too late. After he said it, the flashbang went off and blinded all of them. I rushed in and stabbed the Captain, Commander, and the one in charge with the Hidden Blades. However, I kept the Royal Guard member alive and sent him to the ground. I put a set of handcuffs on him, locked them in place, and looted the safe. I then saw plans to take an island, grabbed them, and sent a signal to the others. Kidd nodded and went up. He saw the three targets dead and the Royal Guard member restrained.

"Nice work." Kidd said.

"Time to clean up shop." I said. All of us then split up into two groups. Kidd led one and I led the other. In my group were Princess Sofia, Prince James, Princess Vivian, Princess Amber, Prince Zandar, Prince Desmond and Phillip. In Kidd's group were, Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio, Princess Jun, Princess Lani, Princess Zooey, Princess Kari, and Prince Hugo. Kidd's group would clear out the outside of the compound, while mine cleared out the inside.

"When we're finished with our task," Kidd said, "we'll send a signal flare."

"If we finish first," I said, "we'll send one."

"Good luck." Kidd said. Him and his group then left.

"Where do we start, Seth?" Prince James asked.

"The compound's defenses," I said, "especially the ones covering the sea. If we take care of that, we'll be set to use this place as a post for the Royal Guard, and as our training compound. After that, we'll eliminate the ground defenses and give Kidd's group some support. Phillip, Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Vivian have the sniper rifles. They'll cover the four corners of the compound from here. This is at the very center of it all. Meaning, there's a better chance of us making things easier for Kidd's group." Princess Sofia then found some two way radios and gave them to everyone.

"We can use these to communicate." Princess Sofia said. I turned mine on and heard a voice.

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice asked. I knew it right away.

"That you, Kidd?" I asked.

"Seth," Kidd said, "you found devices like these, too?"

"They're called radios," I said, "and they can help us stay in contact with each other. Your group goes to channel two, mine will stay on channel one."

"Got it," Kidd said, "these can be useful for us." The others turned theirs on and we stayed on channel one. I found some headsets and gave them to everyone. We connected them to the radios and set the radios in pouches.

"Alright," I said, "let's get to work. We'll split into two teams of four once we reach the top. Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Vivian, and Phillip will be Team One."

"Here's a map of the compound." Phillip said.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was the center of the compound, Seth." Prince James said.

"Anyways," I said, grabbing a pen and going to the map, "Princess Sofia, Prince Desmond, Prince Zandar, and I will be Team Two. Team One will clear out the East and South, Team Two will clear out the West and North. Afterwards, the snipers will take up their positions. Phillip, you're Sierra One. You'll cover the North to West corners. Princess Amber, you're Sierra Two. You'll cover the West to South corners. Prince James, you're Sierra Three. You'll cover the South to East corners. That makes you, Princess Vivian, Sierra Four. You'll cover the East to North corners. Sierra One will be positioned at the Northwest corner of the building after taking out the sniper in that position. Sierra Two will take the Southwest. Sierra Three will take the Southeast. Sierra Four will take the Northeast. Afterwards, we'll send a flare up to let Kidd's group know we're done and ready to help them out. It might not be easy for all of you, but you'll have to take lives to make this work. Are you up for it?"

"If it means taking this place out from under the Templars eyes," Phillip said, "we'll do anything." I nodded and walked towards the door.

"Let's get to work." I said. The others followed me and we went to the top of the building. I took out any guards I saw with daggers to the head and the others did the same. After stopping for a bit so that they could cope with the fact they had to kill, we moved up to the outside and took out the ones at the entrance to the house.

"Area clear." Phillip said.

"Team One go East," I said, "we'll cover you." Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Vivian, and Phillip then went to the right. I used daggers and took out the ones looking away on the right. The moment they turned the corner, I nodded to the others and we took out the ones on the left side.

"This is Team One," Prince James said, using the radio, "East and South are clear."

"Solid copy," I said, "West and North are clear. Sierras, move to your positions." Phillip, Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Vivian then went to their sniping positions and took out the snipers that were in there.

"Sierra One in position." Phillip said.

"Sierra Two in position." Princess Amber said.

"Sierra Three in position." Prince James said.

"Sierra Four in position." Princess Vivian said.

"Alright," I said, "Prince Desmond, take the South side. Prince Zandar, take the West. Princess Sofia, take the East. I'll stay here and take the North." We each went to our positions and set up the defenses to take out the important buildings within the compound.

"North is set." I said.

"East is set." Princess Sofia said.

"South is set." Prince Desmond said.

"West is set." Prince Zandar said.

"I can see Kidd's group," Princess Amber said, "seems they're splitting into four groups of two. They'll need help."

"Send the flare, Seth." Prince James said. I used the flare on my Gauntlet and turned my radio to channel two.

"We're set, Kidd. If you need help, let us know. Have your group go to channel one." I said.

"You heard him," Kidd said, "go to channel one." I went back to channel one and waited for everyone to get into the view of the snipers.

"We're set." Princess Lani said.

"Wait for my signal," Kidd said, "then take out the buildings with the cannons."

"Solid copy." I said.

"These guys have no idea what's gonna hit them." Prince Desmond said.

"Wait for it." Kidd said.

'Time to earn ourselves a Templar stronghold.' I thought.

"Let's do this." Princess Sofia said.

"Fire!" Kidd said. I fired the cannons at the Northern buildings, Princess Sofia fired at the Eastern buildings, Prince Desmond fired at the Southern buildings, and Prince Zandar fired at the Western buildings. They were all hit with stunning accuracy and the entire compound was surrounded by smoke and fire.

"Sierras, take out the other snipers," I said, "then focus on the enemies inside the compound! Prince Desmond, Prince Zandar, Princess Sofia, on me! We're going to help Kidd's group!" I then grabbed my rifle and ran inside, meeting up with the others.

"What are our positions?" Prince Desmond asked.

"Same as last time," I said, "I'll take the North. Princess Sofia, you've got the East. Prince Desmond, South. Prince Zandar, West. Sierras, keep cover fire on those snipers and enemies. Let's keep the peace!" The four of us then went to our positions and started helping Kidd's group.

"All groups," Kidd said, "OPEN FIRE!"

"OPEN FIRE!" I yelled. I aimed down the sight on my rifle and started taking out enemies. I saw enemy snipers being taken out and smiled.

"Nice shooting, Phillip and Princess Vivian! Enemy snipers down in the North!" I said. I put my rifle away and drew my swords, I ran and started taking out several enemies with swords, knives, daggers, axes, and other close range weapons. I saw someone trying to fight off guards and sheathed my swords. I drew my pistol from its holster and shot the guards. The person then ran to me and I was shocked.

"I hope you're the one responsible for starting this attack," the person said, "because all my crew were executed by these bastards."

"You're Edward Kenway!" I said.

"Indeed I am," Edward said, "I'm trying to find someone. A grandson I never knew I had."

"He's in the Northwest sniper nest!" I said.

"How about we take this place for this land?" Edward asked.

"That's what we're doing!" I said. Edward smiled and I nodded. He then ran to a building that wasn't hit and cleared it out. When he came back, he was in a robe with swords, Hidden Blades, and pistols. I smiled and holstered my pistol. I then grabbed my shotgun and started to use the grenade launcher to kill enemies. If one got too close, I'd either shoot them with the shotgun, stab them with my Combat Knife or Hidden Blades, or cut them with my Kukri. After several hours, the remaining enemies had surrendered and became part of Edward's new crew. I sighed and lied down on the ground, staring up at the sky. Kidd and Princess Sofia came up to me and smiled.

"It seems you led this to be a success." Kidd said.

"I know," I said, "that's why I'm exhausted."

"You have every right to be." A voice said. I sat up and saw King Roland with Queen Miranda.

"Mom! Dad!" Princess Sofia said.

"Daddy!" Princess Amber said, running to King Roland and hugging him. King Roland hugged back and shed a single tear.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said. Princess Amber looked at me and smiled.

"It's all thanks to him," she said, "and I mean that. If he hadn't done what he did, they'd have caught us for sure." Edward then stepped up and had the Royal Guard member with him.

"Your Majesty," he said, "you had a traitor in your mix. That's how Princess Amber and my grandson were captured. The Templars have been using your Royal Guard to keep tabs on Assassins."

"I appreciate you bringing him to me," King Roland said, "but why's he in handcuffs?"

"I found him this way." Edward said.

"Who cuffed him in the first place?" Queen Miranda asked.

"I did," I said, "because he committed treason. He should stand trial for it."

"I agree with that." King Roland said. Princess Sofia then stood me up and held my arm.

"Dad," she said, "is it okay if we keep Seth around?"

"He'd need to be a Prince for that to happen," Kidd said, "and I don't think he's willing to do that."

"Who did we have a team of?" I asked.

"Royals." Kidd said.

"Who did we rescue?" I asked.

"Royals." Kidd said, starting to realize it.

"Who did we get this compound for?" I asked.

"The Assassins." Kidd said.

"Who else?" I asked. Kidd looked around and fully realized it.

"Royals." Kidd said, sighing.

"Exactly," I said, "we had a team of royals save royals and get a compound for Assassins and royals. I think it's safe to say I don't have a choice."

"My thoughts exactly." King Roland said. Phillip then walked up to Princess Amber and held her close.

"Daddy," Princess Amber said, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Wait until we're back at the castle." Queen Miranda said.

"Yes, mother." Princess Amber said.

"In the meantime," King Roland said, "I hereby declare that Seth McGarrett is now a Royal Prince of Enchancia and the leader of the Enchancia Strategic Response Unit!"

"Group," Prince James said, "ATTENTION!" Everyone that was involved with the rescue effort then stood attention.

"Present ARMS!" Princess Sofia said. Those who had no weapons in their hands saluted, and those that did have weapons held them to their face. I then stood at attention and saluted back. Minutes later, we were all in the castle, enjoying dinner. Princess Amber was explaining everything that went down from the point where she was rescued.

"That's when everyone started shooting," Princess Amber said, "and I was just taking out enemy snipers left and right. After they were eliminated, I focused on the enemies on the ground that had heavy weapons!"

"Seems like you gave everyone a lesson they'll never forget, Seth." King Roland said.

"Indeed." I said.

"How does it feel to have the support of the Enchancia Royal Family while you find the Templars, Seth?" Queen Miranda asked.

"A bit weird, Your Majesty." I said.

"You're a Prince of Enchancia, remember?" King Roland asked. Queen Miranda smiled and looked at me.

"Just call me Miranda from now on, Seth." She said. Prince James looked at me gave a thumbs up.

"You can call all of us by our first names, too." He said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. Baileywick walked up to me smiling and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They're positive about it." He said. King Roland then looked at me and smiled.

"Just call me Roland, Seth," he said, "I'm sure of it." I looked at everyone until I stopped at Phillip. He nodded and I smiled.

"Okay then," I said, "it might be weird, but I'll try."

"That's the spirit, Seth." Kin- I mean, Roland said. Man this'll take some getting used to. After dinner, I went to the bathroom to get a shower, when Prin- I mean, Sofia, came up behind me.

"About to get a shower?" She asked.

"Yup," I said, "and I'm gonna need it after what happened today."

"Agreed," Sofia said, "mind if I take one with you?"

"Yeah," I said, "I do. I respect you enough to not invade your privacy. That INCLUDES showering with you."

"I won't do anything to make it awkward," Sofia said, "I promise." I sighed.

"If you say so," I said, "but I won't look anywhere I'm not supposed to."

"I don't mind if you do look." Sofia said, causing me to blush.

"This is starting to get awkward." I said.

"Well," Sofia said, "you ARE a guy. I would understand if you're embarrassed."

"Okay," I said, "let's just get this over with." We both walked into the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear, and I closed the door. Sofia then started the water and I started to undress. Sofia turned around as I finished and blushed as she saw ALL of me.

"Wow," she said, looking at my body, "this is not what I expected. You're ripped. Not to mention your 'rod.' That's longer than I was expecting."

'That's what she said.' I thought. Just thinking that made me blush. However, I blushed even more as I saw Sofia undressing in front of me. When she finished, she was as red as I was.

"I think we need to do something about that." Sofia said, pointing to my lower area. I looked down and saw that I had gotten erect.

'Crap,' I thought, 'this isn't good!' Sofia then pulled me closer to her and into the shower. The moment we got in, I felt the hot water hitting my body and Sofia smiled. I started to say something, but Sofia put a finger on my mouth and leaned closer to me.

"Not a word of this to anyone." She said.

'Why did she say that?' I thought. Sofia then held me close to her and kissed me on the lips. My eyes had widened for a bit, as I was shocked, but I slowly gave in and kissed her back. She broke the kiss and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward." Sofia said.

"It's fine," I said, "but now we REALLY need to do something about my erection."

"Promise you won't say anything about this?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm gonna be responsible for this," Sofia said, "especially since I caused it." She then put a hand on my erection and moved it up and down before going to her knees and putting it in her mouth. Hours later, we finished our shower and got out. By this time, everyone had gone to bed. Sofia quietly led me to her room and quietly shut her door so she wouldn't wake anyone. She then looked at me and smiled. We were both in towels and I still had an erection. Sofia then took her towel off, walked over to me, took mine off, pulled me closer to her, and kissed me. I kissed her in return and took her to her bed. The rest of that time, well, I won't say what happened. Regardless, tomorrow morning would be one I would never forget.


	3. A Shocking Reveal and a Mentor

I woke up the next day to the sight of Sofia completely naked next to me. That's when I remembered last night.

'Crap,' I thought, 'tell me I didn't, tell me I didn't!' I looked under the covers and mentally sighed. I had remembered to use protection. Sofia woke up and smiled at me.

"Still thinking of last night, huh?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you? I thought I forgot to put THIS on." I said, motioning to the latex object around my... I won't even bother saying it.

"Just be glad I learned from Amber's mistake and USED a condom," Sofia said, "otherwise, you would've gone in raw dick." I winced at that phrase. "Raw dick." Sounds like an exotic dish from a weird country.

"Believe me," I said, "I am. Although, I'm actually surprised that Amber is pregnant while she's still in Royal Prep. I mean, shouldn't she be in at least a high school or college level class at this point?"

"We all are," Sofia said, "and you'll be there, too."

"Wait," I said, "I'm going to start school at Royal Prep?"

"Yup," Sofia said, "and you'll be very happy to know that I'll help you with everything."

"I won't have to worry about Sex Ed," I said, "that's for sure." Sofia smiled and nodded.

"So true." She said. We then got out of bed and got dressed. I looked around and saw the coast was clear. I left the room and went to the courtyard. After I got there, I looked around and saw an obstacle course used for the Royal Guard. I went to it and saw James on it, trying to get over an obstacle and struggling with it. Roland and Baileywick were watching him and Roland facepalmed. I sighed and walked to James.

"Let me guess," I said, "you have to start from the beginning?" James looked at me and sighed.

"Yes." He said.

"Let me run the course first," I said, "you just watch how I do it." James nodded and I went to the start.

"He's trying to break the record," Baileywick said, "but we can't seem to get him past that last obstacle."

"Not one person has been able to pass it." Roland said. I sighed and looked serious.

"Challenge accepted." I said. I then ran forward and went over the first obstacle, shocking James.

"It took me over five minutes to get over that," James said, "there's no way he could one shot it."

"That's why Morgan always said 'Never underestimate a McGarrett.' They can practically DO the impossible." Roland said. I then cleared the other obstacles and got to the last one.

"This one gave me a LOT of trouble." James said. I kept running towards it and saw it was a wall. I ran faster and ran up the wall to a certain point then jumped up and grabbed the ledge, shocking James. I then pulled myself up and stood on the ledge. I saw a bale of hay and did a leap of faith into it. I then jumped out and ran to the finish. Roland, James, and Baileywick came to me and I sighed.

"You just broke the record, Seth!" Baileywick said.

"How did you do that?!" James asked, completely dumbfounded.

"It's called free running," I said, "or 'parkour' as the villager's call it."

"Parkour?" Roland asked.

"Using buildings and structures to do tricks," I said, "and to get over obstacles."

"You need to teach me how to do that." James said.

"Eventually," I said, "but that's not important. I need to talk to you, Roland. In private." Baileywick and James nodded and went back inside.

"What is it?" Roland asked.

"You said that I'm the leader of the Enchancia Strategic Response Unit," I said, "well, I'm gonna need a uniform. One for everyday use and one for formal events. That too much to ask?"

"No," Roland said, "it's not. I was meaning to ask you about that anyways. I also need to talk to you about the badge you'll use."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "I get a badge? I'm already a Prince and you're giving me a badge? What would I need that for?"

"To conduct your investigations," Roland said, "into various subjects. Local gangs, trafficking rings, the Templars." I looked at Roland in shock.

"We can use the Enchancia Strategic Response Unit as a cover to find information about the Templars." I said.

"Now you're catching on." Roland said.

"That's a long name to say," I said, "I feel the need to shorten it."

"How about giving it an acronym?" Roland asked.

"Yeah," I said, "that'll work. I'm thinking SRU."

"That's perfect." Roland said. We then went inside and saw Sofia and the others.

"We need to talk, Seth." Amber said, pulling me aside.

"Whoa!" I said. Amber then led me to a room in the castle and closed the door.

'Why did she do that?!' I thought.

"What the Hell, Amber?! Why'd you bring me here?!" I asked.

"You slept with Sofia last night and thought I wouldn't find out?!" Amber asked.

"It's none of your damn business!" I said.

"What if she had gotten pregnant?!" Amber asked.

"We used protection, Amber! Sofia learned from your mistake!" I said. Amber started to say something, but stopped and went into thought.

"You're lucky she did," Amber said, "because she's about to start her period."

"Oh, Hell." I said.

"Yeah," Amber said, "now you know why I'm freaking out."

"What's the REAL reason you dragged me here?" I asked.

"I need your help." Amber said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It concerns me being pregnant," Amber said, "and your team."

"You want to join, but AFTER you've had your child and AFTER you've been cleared by the doc to return to school. Right?" I asked.

"Spot on." Amber said.

"I'll let you," I said, "but you need to make sure you stay safe. Keep ANY weapons away from your child. Got it?"

"Got it." Amber said.

"Good." I said. I then left the room and went to the dining hall. I saw Balieywick looking at several papers before giving them to Roland.

"Thank you, Baileywick." Roland said. Baileywick then left and I went to where I sat last night. Everyone then sat down and Roland looked at me.

"I don't think I've thanked you for saving Amber." He said.

"It's not necessary," I said, "I was just doing the right thing."

"Well," Miranda said, "there has to be SOMETHING we can do to show our appreciation."

"How?" Amber asked.

'Anything but Sofia's hand in marriage. I'm not ready for that yet.' I thought.

"Anything but Sofia's hand in marriage." James said.

"Get outta my head." I said. James looked at me in shock.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm not ready for that yet," I said, "and I don't think Sofia is either."

'Even though we had protected sex last night.' Sofia thought.

"I thought that was a good idea," Roland said, "but Seth makes a good point."

"Thank you." I said. James started to stammer, but Vivian calms him down. Seth noticed something and Sofia caught on.

"James," Sofia said, "when was the last time you were at Vivian's?"

"I don't know," James said, "maybe two months ago. Why?" I stood up and looked at Roland.

"It appears Amber isn't the only pregnant Princess," I said, turning to look at Vivian and James, "Vivian is, too."

"What?!" Sofia asked, shocked.

"You're kidding!" Amber said.

"Is this true, James? Is Vivian pregnant?" Roland asked.

"No," James said, "she's not! We haven't even done that yet!" I glared and slammed a hand on the table.

"Then how come Vivian is sweating?" I asked.

"Because it's so hot in here!" James said.

"The A/C is on," I said, "try again!"

"Why are you so suspicious of her being pregnant?" James asked.

"Because she's wearing a prenatal vitamin patch on her arm!" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" James said. I slammed both my hands on the table.

"I'm not being ridiculous," I said, "I'm just saying the truth!" Vivian then jumped up and showed the patch on her arm, causing everyone to gasp. James looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, James," Vivian said, "but I can't take lying to them anymore. Seth is right. I'm two months pregnant with James' child." Amber looked at me in shock.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I saw the patch when she calmed James down." I said.

"I was an idiot," Vivian said, "but I couldn't have the child feel stress from its father."

"We wanted to keep it a secret in case any of our enemies were listening," James said, "but now it's out."

"You do know that I've kept Amber's pregnancy from the Templars," Sofia said, "and the only one I told before everyone else here was Seth, right?"

"I've never told a secret," I said, "and I know that Roland can trust me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have told me that Amber was abducted."

"Seth makes a good point, James," Miranda said, "you should've told us this when you first found out." James started to say something, but went into thought. Afterwards, he looked at Vivian and sighed before looking at Seth.

"Don't tell a soul." He said.

"We won't," I said, "and that INCLUDES the both of you, Kidd and Edward Kenway!" The two came out from their hiding spots, shocked.

"How did you know we were here?" Kidd asked.

"Your shadows." I said. They looked where they were standing and saw that the sun was shining there.

"Clever kid." Edward said.

"Yeah." Kidd said. I sighed and sat back down. Vivian sat down as well and James sighed.

"We're in trouble," James said, looking at Roland, "aren't we?"

"Of course not," Roland said, "I couldn't be happier!"

"I'm not alone," Amber said, looking at Vivian, "I'm not the only one!" Vivian smiled and nodded. Roland then looked at me as water was set in front of me.

"That's not water," I said, "that's bleach. Get me some coffee." Roland smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I know what bleach smells like." I said. A cup of coffee was then placed in front of me and I sipped it. Sofia smiled and Miranda went to her.

"I think we SHOULD give Seth Sofia's hand in marriage." Miranda said, causing me to do a spit take.

"What?!" I asked, shocked. Miranda giggled a bit.

"You heard me," she said, "and I have a reason to say that. That amulet your wearing seemed familiar. I asked Balieywick to do some research on it and he found something shocking. That amulet has magical properties. However, I don't think you'll want to carry around a wand everywhere. So, I want you to turn this want into something new using the amulet's magic." She then placed the wand in front of me and I closed my eyes, trying to think of a spell that will work. I then opened my eyes and the amulet around my neck glowed.

"Utum Zoray!" I said. The wand then turned into a new object. I picked it up and opened it.

"That's new," James said, "but I don't like the way it looks."

"Me either," Miranda said, "but how can you change it back?" The amulet around my neck glowed again as I thought of something.

"Yaroz Mutu!" I said. The object then turned back into a wand and Sofia looked shocked.

"Amazing." She said.

"I don't care if you're not ready," Roland said, "you have Sofia's hand in marriage. That's non-negotiable." I slammed my head on the table, causing Kidd and Edward to run to me and stop me from doing it again.

"Easy, Seth." Kidd said.

"Don't give yourself a concussion yet." Edward said.

"Wait until your wedding day." Zandar said. I just glared and groaned at him.

"Get him another cup of coffee," Roland said, "triple the sugar, triple the creamer." The servant nodded and left. Sofia looked at Roland and stood up.

"I need some air." Sofia said. I saw a flash and jumped up. I saw it again and glared.

"SNIPER!" I yelled. Sofia ran to me and we all got under the table. The sniper shot and a bullet hit Sofia in the leg as she ran to me. Sofia yelled in pain and I ran to her. I dragged her under the table and narrowly avoided getting hit by the sniper. Sofia winced as I helped her under.

"Is she okay?" James asked.

"No," I said, "she got hit."

"What?!" Amber asked.

"It's only in the leg," I said, "relax. I can remove it, but it will be painful."

"I don't care what you do," Sofia said, "just get the damn bullet out!"

"Does anyone have tweezers?" I asked. James gave me a pair of tweezers and I used them to get the bullet out. I looked at Sofia and nodded.

"Let me dress the wound." Vivian said.

"No need," I said, "I got it." The amulet around my neck started glowing faintly and I placed a hand over the wound. The wound soon started to heal and Sofia looked shocked. After the wound completely healed the amulet stopped glowing and I smiled.

"Amazing." Sofia said. I nodded and looked to see if the sniper was still there.

"He's still there," I said, "time to counter him." As if he was reading my mind, Phillip quickly went to the gun rack that was in the next room and grabbed his sniper rifle before coming back and setting himself up. Once he had the sniper in his sights, he got serious.

"I have the solution." Phillip said. I glared at the sniper and Sofia nodded, gently holding my hand before looking at the sniper.

"Scorpio." Sofia and I said. Phillip then fired a single shot and saw the sniper go down.

"He's down." He said. We all then got out from under the table and I sighed. The servant then brought my coffee and I drunk it all in one go. I set the cup on the tray and the servant took it back to the kitchen. I then left and went outside to a field. I then saw a training area and went to it. I started to use the equipment there and saw that most of it needed to be replaced. However, it wasn't my decision. After an hour, I saw Sofia and Roland approach me.

"I see you found the training ground." Roland said.

"Yeah," I said, "and I'm appalled. The majority of all this stuff needs to be replaced. Roland sighed.

"Yeah," Roland said, "I can't replace those. The country I got them from refuses to trade with us."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we treat out citizens as equals." Roland said.

"Sounds to me like they treat a certain race like property." I said.

"Yeah," Sofia said, "they have black people as slaves." When Sofia said that, my blood started to boil. I glared and looked at Roland.

"Which country is it?" I asked.

"An island country just outside Enchancia waters," Roland said, "they call themselves... I can't remember. I just know they're very racist."

"They call themselves Klansmen." Sofia said. I ran back to the castle and saw Baileywick with designs for the uniforms.

"Just who I was looking for." He said.

"Show me those designs." I said. He showed me the designs and I picked two out.

"Good choices." Baileywick said.

"Make the everyday use uniform grey," I said, "and the formal like the Royal Guard's." I then saw Edward and went to him.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Get me some robes." I said. Edward looked at me in shock but smiled and nodded.

"Seth," Baileywick said, "we actually have a uniform ready for you. They included a hood on it." Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Give me the uniform." I said. Baileywick gave me the uniform and I went to the bathroom. After getting a shower, I put the uniform on and stepped out. I saw Edward and Kidd with my gear and took it from them. I put the gear on and pulled the hood up.

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"An island country outside of Enchancia's waters," I said, "there's some slaves that need liberating." Kidd and Edward smiled and nodded. Hours later, we were on the water going to the island. I felt the wind in my hair and I looked around. I saw land ahead and glared.

"That has to be it," Kidd said, "the island with the Klansmen."

"Then let's take it for Enchancia." Edward said. I saw another ship that was docked and ran to the bow. I ran up the bow and jumped, I saw the Captain and revealed my Hidden Blades. I then landed on top of him and stabbed him. I then eliminated everyone on the ship except those that were held captive. The amulet around my neck then faintly glowed and my eyes had a weird vision to it that I remembered.

'Eagle Vision.' I thought. I then made my way onto the island and eliminated everyone I saw in red or gold. Afterwards, my vision returned to normal and I freed all the slaves there.

"You're safe now," I said, "your masters and their boss are dead."

"You're from Enchancia." One of them said.

"Yes," I said, "I am." They all smiled and I nodded. They then went to their old homes and I saw the ones that were captive on the ship manning the cannons on it. One of them smiled.

"We're in your debt, sir." He said. I stepped aboard and went to the helm.

"We're taking her home." I said. Hours later, I docked in Enchancia with the new ship. Roland and James were shocked.

"No way!" James said.

"That's a Man O' War," Roland said, smiling, "and look at the size of her!"

"You liberated that island," Sofia said, "and got a ship out of the deal?! Why can't I have all the fun?!"

"You can," I said, "because I got this ship for the both of us." Sofia looked at me and smiled and I nodded.

"You're too sweet for your own good." She said.

"Come aboard." I said. Sofia, Roland, and James came aboard and I smiled.

"What'll you name her?" James asked.

"I think this ship suits both of us." Sofia said.

"I agree." I said.

"What'll the name be?" Roland asked. I thought about it and looked at Sofia.

"How does 'McGarrett's Wrath' sound?" I asked. Sofia smiled and hugged me.

"It's perfect." She said. I smiled and Roland gave a crew member the Enchancia flag to fly. I smiled as the flag flew high. Sofia smiled as well and I held her close. She then kissed me on the cheek, shocking me.

'Good grief.' I thought. The rest of the night was as productive as everything else. The uniforms were finished and I smiled.

"I suggest you wear the everyday uniform tomorrow," Roland said, "after all, you'll be starting school, Seth."

"Understood." I said.

"Before that," Miranda said, "we have something to give you." Baileywick then handed me a badge and I smiled. I put it on the vest and Sofia smiled.

"Now the Enchancia Strategic Response Unit is official." James said.

"Just call it the SRU." I said.

"Good point." James said. Sofia smiled and her amulet started glowing. The amulet around my neck started glowing as well and we looked at them. It was then that I noticed the two amulets were starting to pull us together.

'This can't be good.' I thought. The two amulets touched and Sofia and I were sent to the plane of existence I was in earlier.

"Where the Hell are we?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but I've been here before. I was here when I killed Ramon."

"It's called the Memory Corridor," a voice said, "and both of you will be seeing plenty of it."

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"Show yourself!" I said. A man then appeared before us and I started to draw my swords.

"Relax," the man said, "I mean you no harm. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am an Assassin, just like you two."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I'm long dead." Ezio said.

"You were a Mentor," I said, "weren't you?"

"Yes," Ezio said, "I was a Mentor. I don't expect you to understand it, but I was like you both at one point."

"Why reveal yourself now?" Sofia asked.

"Because," Ezio said, "you both need to know this. The amulet you have, Seth, is one given to the next Mentor. There was an Assassin Bureau here in Enchancia long ago, but it was hidden when the castle was built. It's UNDER the castle."

"What's the amulet's name?" I asked.

"It's name is the Amulet of Masyaf," Ezio said, "and it is just as powerful as the Amulet of Avalor." Sofia and I then jerked as James shook us.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"We know the name of the amulet around Seth's neck." Sofia said.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"The Amulet of Masyaf." I said. Roland looked at me in shock.

"No way," he said, "that means you're the next Mentor!"

"Something led me to finding it," I said, "but I can't explain it."

"We'll know more tomorrow," James said, "let's get some sleep." I nodded and we all went to bed. Sofia dragged me to hers again and threw me on her bed.

"I don't know what you're thinking," I said, "but we're using protection again."

"You read my mind." Sofia said. Two hours later, we were in each others arms and I smiled. The two of us then fell asleep at the same time. I couldn't believe it. I had fallen in love with Sofia.


End file.
